


Poradnik villaina: Jak uniknąć samozagłady?

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Historia, Voldemort trzynastolatek, czarnoksiężnicy, głębokie przemyślenia czarnych charakterów, jak być dobrym złym bohaterem, pierścień, poradnik villaina, samozagłada, uczenie się na błędach, władca pierścieni uczy i bawi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: Voldzio jako nastolatek zgłębia różne historie o wielkich czarnoksiężnikach. W końcu trzeba się uczyć na błędach, najlepiej cudzych. Pewnego razu trafia w hogwardzkiej bibliotece na Władcę Pierścieni, który inspiruje go do… sami zobaczcie ;)





	Poradnik villaina: Jak uniknąć samozagłady?

**Author's Note:**

> Za betę bardzo dziękuję Fii.

 

 

_ I wówczas uczynił o jeden krok za daleko, potknął się, przez chwilę chwiał się na krawędzi rozpadliny, aż wreszcie spadł z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem…* _

 

Młody, obecnie nieco przerażony, Tom Riddle zatrzasnął trzymany w rękach tom. Nie, to niemożliwe, historia tak wielkiego czarownika nie mogła się skończyć w tak idiotyczny sposób! Skazany na zagładę przez własnoręcznie stworzony artefakt, który, właściwie przez przypadek, wpadł do ognia? Jak można było być tak silnym, a jednocześnie tak słabym czarnoksiężnikiem?

Ślizgon nie miał zamiaru zgłębiać tej trylogii dalej - nie widział sensu w marnowaniu czasu na czytanie kolejnych prawie stu stron o triumfie bohaterów. Jakoś nigdy nie kibicował tej "jasnej" stronie, choć oczywiście we wszystkich książkach z opowieściami o wielkich magach, które udało mu się dostać w hogwardzkiej bibliotece, to ona ostatecznie wygrywała. Bez sensu, ale w końcu historię piszą bohaterowie, jak mówiło znane powiedzenie.

Tom pogładził skórzaną oprawę księgi opuszkami palców i zamyślił się. De facto, błędem Saurona nie było stworzenie Pierścienia, ale to, że stworzył tylko jeden... Musiał poszukać o tym więcej informacji.

 

* Trzy lata później *

 

_ \- ... jeden horkruks wystarczy? To znaczy... czy duszę można rozszczepić tylko raz? Czy nie lepiej rozszczepić duszę na kilka części? Wiadomo, że siódemka jest najpotężniejszą magiczną liczbą, to może na siedem...** _

 

* * *

 

* J.R.R. Tolkien “Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla”, wyd. Amber 2001

** J.K. Rowling “Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi”, wyd. Media Rodzina 2006


End file.
